Nobody else
by White Rose1
Summary: Aya has a secret and Omi is out to investigate. What he comes across something that is personal. Now he's breaking his number one rule: don't investigate for personal reasons. eventual AXO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss… and I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Aya sauntered into his room and slammed the door with a loud bang. His thoughts were racing as he threw off his clothes trying to cool off from his inner heat and warm up from the cool fall breeze. _Kuso,_ _Why did I go out?_ He asked himself in a blurry of thoughts as he climbed into bed. His body lazily pulled out soft black leather bound pages from under his bed. He had been keeping a journal for about six months so it was still relatively new. Within its pages, splattered with black ink were his inner demons. Thoughts that no one would see or hear ran around his castle of ice as Youji had deemed it. _Damn that baka hentai, he's right, I am a castle of ice._ Aya cursed under his breathe trying to stay concession, pulling a pen from the bedside drawer.

"Ok," he muttered with a slight slur, "I admit it, the room may be spinning at a hundred miles per hour but I admit. This…This isn't going to work. Damn it," Then pressing the pen against the paper he began to write, scribbling across a blank page as quickly as possible. Only for sleep to eventually take over his body and his frantic hand became limp.

The morning rays and chirping birds stirred Aya from his sleep. Long red locks hid his violet eyes as they attempted to focus on his surroundings. He was face down on his bed, his cheek resting on top of his open journal. A stain of black ink soaked into his covers and he cursed at the pounding headache he had and dirty sheets. Then there was a loud banging from his window…no wait that was his door. _Crap_, he thought and tried to pull himself together as Omi walked in.

"Aya-kun are you ok?" the young man asked staring at his appearance. Aya inwardly cursed again, Bombay was the last person he wanted to see him like this. He was still dressed in his violet blouse with super tight leather jeans. On his feet was his pair of black boots and he was no longer wearing his knuckle cut gloves. Yes, Fuijimya Aya had in fact gone to a bar last night in hopes of forgetting his affections, useless adorations and all those other confusing feelings he had developed for the past years. The source of the problem was staring at him with the largest widest most beautiful light blue ever conceived. A pair of pink lips in a slight concerned worry accompanied with a voice that only an angel could possess.

"Ah," he replied in a monotone trying to remember how to operate his mouth. The buzz of the alcohol had let his entire mouth done dry. The entire drunk bar experience had been a disaster. He knew he should have just stayed home and read a book. Then he would have been locked away in his room and be able to be coherent with Omi actually talking to him. Not like the boy could ever understand. No, no one, not even Aya could understand how his mind was able to shut down and just absorb every single word that passed through the pink pair of lips.

"You don't look it," Omi replied with a slight pout, "You're not getting sick are you? Where were you last night?" The boy took a step closer. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I went out," Aya replied quietly, "I'm fine Omi, really, I just needed some time to think."

"Oh…ok…well, I can see that," Omi stated sourly, "Rest up for a bit and drink some tea. That always makes you feel better ne?" Cautiously, the shorter blonde presented Aya with a mirror. A single bright red eyebrow lifted as violet eyes stared at his own reflection. His entire left cheek was covered and smeared in black ink, with the exceptions of two characters plainly printed in the center. I love. "I suggest you wash your face before heading down into the shop." The boy started to head out his blonde locks covering his bright blue eyes. "I'll keep Youji busy, besides its time he started paying you back for all the times he was late." A slender hand rested on the door knob, and was about to close Aya off into his own world.

"Omi," Aya found his mouth to be surprisingly dry.

"Hai?" the boy asked looking up from his blonde bangs.

"I…I… I," Aya stuttered then gave a heavy sigh, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Hai Hai, feel better neh?" Omi gave a smile and closed the door. Aya stared at the door and slumped back against the mattress staring at his white ceiling. With a sigh and a shake of his head he curled onto his side and pulled a pillow over his head in attempts to block out his thoughts as they ran a muck.

Omi sighed as he took his lunch break in the silent apartment house. Aya was attending the shop, Ken was teaching his students, and Youji was out flirting, again. He ate his sandwich with a glass of orange juice and looked around the kitchen. His mind raced back to the pervious night.

He had been awake by the sound of what he originally had thought was Youji coming in. However, he found had been mistaken and nearly had a heart attack as Aya appeared out of no where touring over him. "Aya-kun?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Aya just stared at him in a silence than gave him a pant on the head. The youngest member growled at that swatting the hand away. He did not like the fact that everyone thought him as a kid. Omi was stunned when his arms were tucked against his body and another pair of lanky arms pulled him against the taller body. His blue eyes widened as he looked up into dark pools of violet. A gentle rough hand touched his cheek only to suddenly pull away as the taller man collapse on him. His heart was thundering in his chest almost blocking out the mumbling words from the red head.

"Gomen Gomen," Aya whispered as he knelt down in front of the boy. He was on his knees, so only Omi was slightly taller. "I…I…just….I… need to…"

"Aya? Are you ok?" Omi asked staring at the flustered face in front of him. Aya's dark violet eyes bore into his making him want to run but at the same time he knew he had to stay. Otherwise, Aya would fall apart, and in the depths of his heart he couldn't do that. No, not to anyone, Omi didn't have a bone in him that was that cruel, especially when it came to Aya.

"I'm fine," Aya stated pulling himself up after a moment of awkward silence. The taller man's legs seemed to wobble and have a mind of their own as they carried him away and the bedroom door slammed shut. Omi just stared at the door in shock and confusion as his heart dropped from the thirteenth story in free fall.

Omi shook his head as he mysteriously realized he stood in front of the door. Behind this door, there may be answers. There may be clues, a direction, just something to tell him what was going on in the tall red head's life that was causing these drastic changes. With a gulp he stepped forward and took hold of the door breaking the one rule he had swore he never would break since the last member had joined Weiss.

Rule 1: Investigating on account of personal business.

The young blonde blue eye boy of Wiess stood on the borderline of the apartment and Aya's room. Taking a final look at the neutral territory he entered the red head's lair. He sighed and instantly became searching closing the door behind him, in case someone would walk by. So far all he could find was the katana on its stand resting on top of his dresser. The bed was large with a light brown covering and a white sheet neatly folded over. Everything within the room obviously had its own place and that would make Omi's life a little bit easier and difficult at the same time. He glanced around. However, there wasn't anything he was looking for. After a few tedious moments of searching, a sigh escaped his lip as he began to realize Aya would never have anything like a journal. _Ken had been easy to persuade into writing one for professional reasons._ _But_, he argued with himself, _Aya loves books, he has to have a least something to jot down his thoughts. So where can I start?_ Then he found the book shelf but they were all novels, in various languages from English, to French, German, and many more in Japanese. Omi skimmed the titles. They were mostly classics and a few deeper more modern novels that made his head spin when he was trying to read them.

He heard a voice coming up the stairs, and panic struck. Crouching down beside the bed he crawled under it completely, watching the light from the hallway flash by. The footsteps did not stop at the door and a door was slammed near by. Omi sighed with relief. It was only Ken, being loud when carrying all his equipment down the hall. Hastily, he scolded himself for coming into Aya's room in the first place. He knew that Aya loved his privacy. He should just leave, because if he was caught, he would be gutted and hung out side for the fan girls. He tried crawling out from under the bed and after a few ducks from the wired springs he rolled out beside the bed. Sitting up he looked up at the white ceiling and sighed, "I guess I should just try asking Aya indirectly." He muttered only to place his hand down upon something that was slightly warm and soft. Blue eyes looked down to find a black bound simple journal, and a soft smile appeared on his face. Then a click of the doorknob, Omi jumped out of his thoughts and suddenly vanished from sight and into his own room.

Aya sighed as he watched the school girls squeal in happiness. Their high pitch voices increased his pounding headache ten fold. Aya was beginning how the hell Youji was able to take it and flirt coherently as well. Perhaps the bastard was drunk after all, since when he did the orders they certainly always looked like it. Another sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at the clock, it would be still two more hours before he could close the shop. For once he wished he wasn't such a regimented prick and would let Youji and him off early. _No_, he corrected, _just himself off because Youji is no where to be seen_. Aya smirked at the thought of docking some of Youji's pay because the blonde had been absent. Of course, he wasn't that much of a dick to actually do that, especially, when he lived in the same building. No, he would just sit and wait for 6 o'clock to roll around and the go to bed. He needed sleep more than anything. Perhaps, if he wrote more it would settle his heart rate so he could actually concentrate on his book instead of thinking about a certain adorable younger blonde. _No, don't even go there. We are not thinking about it. It doesn't exist,_ his inner thoughts demanded. _That's right,_ he reminded himself, _it doesn't exis,t expect on those white pages filled with useless scribble_.

Omi sat down at his desk and clicked on the lamp. Then his hands placed the bound black leather journal and opened the cover. The first page was written in delicate handwriting, a date and name: Fuijimya Ran. Then with a slender hand Omi turned the page to the first entry of the journal.

_I am aware that this can be held against me in court of law. But at the moment, personally, I don't care. I don't care that Weiss could go to jail or be hung for whatever I'm about to write here. I could always just burn this up or hide it so well that no one would even realize that an assassin keeps a journal. However, it's not really a journal, its just pages filled with useless thoughts that run through my head day in and day out. It's been happening a lot lately. To be honest, I did religiously keep a journal when I was in high school but since then it faded with the accident. I was so busy worrying about Aya and Crashers that I didn't even have time to sleep let alone write. _

_But now, everything is getting better. Or so I hope. We finally are back at the flower shop, the four of us and it's like it was before only difference is that Aya comes by and says hi. Those days I don't care if I'm smiling like an idiot, everyone else on the planet can go to hell, I'm so relieved she running around going to college and looking for boyfriends. Even if the boyfriends never pass my tests (smirk). As if they ever will.._

_I'm also very relieved at the fact Weiss has remained in tact, if not for anything but my own sanity. It's nice to have people who can relate, even if a few of them are going crazy (aka Ken and Youji). Omi and I are the only ones who seem sort of sane, if you define assassins to be sane. I have to go to the shop, who knows if this will actually work or not._

Omi sat up for a moment holding his chin in thought. This was actually a surprised, but in a way he couldn't expect anything else from Aya. The man was regimented and so constricted in his actions that this journal allowed him to have fun within his own mind. _No, the person in this journal wasn't Aya, it was Ran_, he argued. He shrugged since he found keeping a journal for himself had never worked. It had always turned out to be a mission report. But Aya's journal was like reading a story of a man who was almost completely different but at the same time it was Aya. _I really shouldn't be doing this_, Omi thought as his hands took control and flipped through the pages.

The white pages with black scribble turned til about half way through the book. Then his eyes caught sight of his name once more and he slammed the notebook shut scolding himself profusely. _This is wrong; I should not be doing this. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. _He stood up about to walk away from the journal and return it to its rightful owner. But, he inner thoughts stated, don't you want to know what he really thinks.

_This might be your only chance._

_No,_ his conscious screamed.

_Come on, its not going to hurt him if he never finds out._

Omi paused looking back at the black leather bound journal. The spot light of the desk lamp shinning on. Before Omi realized it he was sitting down at his desk and reading the journal like there was no tomorrow, every single page.

WR: Yes, I will have another chapter…probably soon cause I keep needing to get this out of my system. I don't know how long its going to be. And there might be constant editing being done. I just hope you enjoy it . Let me know what you think of it. We'll see what I update since finals are just around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful men…I just make them do things they shouldn't MWHAHAHA!...enjoy

Chapter 2

Omi sat at his computer desk, after finally finishing the mission report. He paused and listened for any indication of movement from upstairs. There was nothing. It was absolutely silent, a grin spread on his face. With a thud and twirling of the pages, the journal lay underneath the lamp. It was waiting for the integration to begin. Omi could read into the most private man's life and feelings and there was no stopping how far he would go. Instead of the pervious experience, where his conscious and 'mischievous side' gave him a headache. Vibrant blue eyes read next few pages of the black scribble.

He had only gone through a few of the short journals but he found more depth than he could handle at times. Omi had discovered that Aya would write randomly or whenever the stresses of the life of daily assassin got too much for him. So for the last twenty four hours he had been cautiously about seeing if Aya realized the journal was missing. But the tall red head had not approached him or ask any of the other residence. Omi was in the clear, for now.

_The past few weeks had been uneventful. We go to the shop, Manx comes in, close shop, hunt, and come back to sleep. It's dull, but I never complain because when it gets out of the routine, that's when you start to have problems. Like today, because Youji's headset was off the proper channel, we were almost all killed. That stupid blonde, I swear, one of these days I just want to pick him and shake him until he gets some common sense. However, at the same time, I wouldn't have anyone else back me up, the moron has the damnest luck. Especially, when Schwartz always seems to appear out of nowhere, you guessed it, like today. Luckily, they didn't really seem to care about us but they did kill the target instead. I feel sorry that Omi is going to have to write up this report. I just hope we don't have to worry about something stupid because they left a curial part of the information out. Come to think of it, they have been doing that lately. But I'm going to keep missions out of this for the moment. Wouldn't want the legal system to see this ne?_

_Aya called while we were out and said she wanted to stop by. I think I listened to the message three times, just to make sure she was still awake. I almost caught myself about to break down in front of the others. But, I was able to hold it in until I reached my room. I can't believe she's really back. It…is a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one. For a while, I was beginning to doubt her but I would never fully give up on her because…it's just Aya. It's hard for me to let some things go, but for Aya I'm glad I never did. I just hope the guy she brings this time isn't pierced all over like a pin cushion. I have a feeling, we're going to need that talk soon as well._

_Omi has been really busy lately. As would be expected of a florist, student, and assassin at the rip age of eighteen. He hasn't mentioned the thought of college to any of us. I'm surprised, I thought after all this time, he would jump at the chance of a normal life. But then again perhaps a year off away from school would actually be good for him…not really. Going to school is probably the best thing for him. He seems to enjoy it, though he never talks about with us. I never did with my parents I don't expect him too. _

_Gr…Ken is playing his confounded radio again and it's giving me a headache. Or perhaps it's this stupid journal; I'm done for today I think._

Omi lifted an eyebrow reread the paragraph on him. It was just interesting that Omi would be the topic. He always found himself being referred to in this world that consisted of Aya's mind. It was always something positive and a complement, he knew Aya had been able to be nice but it was surprising. The redhead had his own flare to everything. It defiantly showed in his writing and every time he found his name on the page his heart would thundered a little. It was his little private secret, a secret between him and Aya, the others, Krikter, nobody could take that away. That simple fact allowed Omi to catch a smile on his lips. He shook his head and turned the page

_Its been a while, only a couple of days though it feels like forever since I've written. Aya has been fine, I met her boyfriend and he seems like a nice guy. We were at a café in the park, chatting it up, well Aya was more chatting it up. The guy was looking like he wanted to bolt or piss his pants. I'm thinking he probably would have if the topic hadn't switch to my romance life. My sister almost killed me with my own coffee as I coughed to prevent from breaking 'I'm the big brother and I will rip you in half' act. _

"_Don't you have anytime for a girlfriend?" she had asked, "I mean its been a while, you can't really be always wanting to take care of me. I mean…its been a few years, Ran."_

_The conversation was taken over and plunged into the depths of hell. And I had never been so happy to get away from the whole idea or Aya. I forgot how nosey she could be when she really wanted something. I know that I haven't had a relationship for a while and to be honest, I'm just not ready. It's difficult to even consider having a relationship, being an assassin. If I did have a relationship it would probably be with one of the guys…unfortunately, they are guys(Sighs)_

_Ok, that was just freaky, Youji just barraged in nothing but his freakin' underwear announcing his undying love for me. I fell of the bed in surprise (thus explaining the long splattered ink, sorry about that). I swear to God, I will kill him before next year. Omi and Ken will come home and find a puddle of blood in his room after he has been a rotting corpse for a week. He nearly woke up the rest of the house, he was just lucky I was already up. I glared at him and shoved back in the room. He better stop the banging from the broom closet door, serves him right for coming home drunk at…three in the morning._

_Surprisingly, I'm not tired at all. I'm physically worn out but my mind keeps going. Mostly back to the conversation I had with Omi lately, it seems that Ken has been slowly getting out of hand. Which is rather unnerving, Omi is thinking of telling Kikter, and we both know it will end badly. I'll give Ken a talking to, or perhaps Omi should but he's been worrying about this so much. That's what he does, chibi no baka, he worries about stuff and about us. He doesn't have to, we're responsible adults, for the most part. Maybe I should suggest they give us a break…damn it I already can see his worried eyes of blue if he ever caught off what happened when they got those free days off. Well, somebody had to kill someone after all. Youji needed the break, he had been drinking too much and Ken, Ken killing too much is defiantly never healthy. Omi has his work and school, he deserves to get in a good college. I wonder if he found the application ticket for Tokyo U. He'll get in, and he'll be first. I hope he picks something he enjoys and really wants to do, just incase Weiss does fall apart at least he'll have something. Shit, Youji is getting loud; I guess I'll let him out of the broom closet._

_This entry is getting longer than I thought. But I guess that's fine, it's not like anyone is going to read this. Hell, I know I'm not, this is some lane stuff. But anyway getting back to the idea of a relationship, if I was going to be in one it would probably be with Omi because he's just…Omi. Not to mention that I would kill Youji in his sleep the moment he tried to pull something. Ken is way too loud and drives me nuts. But Omi, one look of his damned worried expression and I just can't help myself…maybe I have been thinking too much. It's nothing. Its really getting late and I have early shift so I'm done for tonight._

There was a slam of a door causing Omi to squeak and look around realizing he was not lost in Aya's head. That he was back in the mission room surrounded by dark lights and a stairway. Blue eyes blinked as he looked up, there was Aya coming down the stairs in a rather hurry. Omi quickly, shoved the journal back in his book bag. His heart was thundering in his ears as the redhead turned and realized he was not alone.

"Omi," he stated firmly staring at the younger man.

"Aya-kun, what's wrong?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Nothing…," he stated, looking around the room clicking on the lights, "I'm just looking for something."

"Oh…what?" Omi asked standing up walking towards the taller man.

"Nothing, just," Aya seemed to freeze and quickly grabbed a pen on the coffee table, "A pen. I was looking for a pen." Then he nodded stiffly and walked away and up the stairs not looking back. Omi let a sigh escape his lips once the redhead was gone.

"Omi," Aya stated from above the stairs, Omi's wide blue doe eyes locked with firm violet. He felt his jaw go slack and his lips go die as he heard a dark vibrating voice, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh," he stated quietly, and then Aya turned and left in a robotic manner. Omi just stared as he disappeared and the lights turned off once more. He was alone in the mission room, reading a black leather bound journal that did not belong to him. His heart was racing in his chest and ears. And all he could think was, Aya had a crush on him and the world was making sense much faster than he could stand. Then a blush hit his face hard as his forehead made contact with the table. _This is bad, _his good side stated in a panic.

_Oh, is it now?_ His inner demons asked with a smirk.

_Oh, yes, it is very bad._

WR: What do you think?

Aya: I'm so going to kill you(starts to approach with panther like grace)

WR: Ah, Aya the best part is coming up you know (backs up nervously trying not to die)

Aya:I know and I'm going to stop you (holds up katana) You're evil plot and life ends here!

WR: (getting all dramatic while holding up a black leather bound book "I don't know. This isn't right. A boy should not be allowed to be so cute. It should be a sin…in fact I know it is a sin. He's so….

Aya: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (WR laughs and runs away) Don't you dare review! This is not happening! WR get back here!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss :-:

Chapter 3

_I really don't know where to begin today, but I figure I'll start with the store. I've been taking a few more missions so the guys can relax for a bit. I don't mind really, I don't want to loose them, its ok if I'm lost. It's ok that they don't know. Its better this way, they would just be a pain in insisting that they come and back me up. But like I keep saying, I'll keep the missions out of here for legal purposes. _

_Omi did it today. You know that adorable look, where he's motherhenning Ken in the store because the moron forgot that he had a scheduled a game and work the same day. So I willingly took over the spot and it was just Omi and I in the shop. For the most part it was a quiet day. Minus the fact that I kept finding myself staring at him, like watching the way his blonde hair fell in his face. He has been very quiet lately. I don't know if its memories or because apparently he has been offered for a higher position in Kikter. He should take it, it will be better for him. He would look good in a suit. Heck, he would fan-fucking-tastic…ok, no dirty thoughts, bad Ran, bad Ran._

_I almost didn't realize that he had been talking to me. I just couldn't help but follow the way his mouth moved as it formed words. It shouldn't be legal. I don't know. This isn't right. A boy should not be allowed to be so cute. It should be a sin…in fact I know it is a sin. He's so…cute. He makes he want to pick him up and tickle him until he laughs with tears of joy flowing from his eyes. Am I sick pervert for wanting him to be happy? More specifically, happy with me, is it wrong?_

_Ok, its been a week, and I've been able to answer my own question. I realized, not only is it a sin for Omi to look so adorable it's a sin when he does that smile too. That smile when you know he is hiding something, but it's not the bad type of smile. Not the one when he's about to announce we have a very difficult mission and we're all going to hell so we better drag Schwartz back with us. No, it was a good smile and he was sitting directly in front of me. _

"_I got in," he stated with a smile. I just lifted my eyebrow trying to get my mind out of the gutter of what it was about. I didn't say anything and he delivered the pout and whine in a single blow. I was really tempted to kidnap him back to my room and leave him locked up for the rest of his life. I doubt he would argue once I fully was done with him (snicker)…maybe I've been hanging out with Youji too much. _

_He sighed and shouted, "I got in Tokyo U!" he stated firmly with a pout. I think I did several double takes inside my head but I only responded with a nod and a smile. He did send in the application and took the exam. I didn't have a doubt about him getting in. _

_I asked him what major he wanted to take and he picked computer science and I wasn't surprised at this response either. At least he didn't say political science; I would have started to cry and threatened the dean of the school in his bed if that did happen. Of course, Omi would never find out. He thanked me for the application, smarter than I thought; he actually did figure it was me. But like I said, Omi deserves some happiness in his life. That's when I came to the conclusion that it was ok if he didn't want to be with me specifically. As long as I can see him smile like he's about to burst from joy and still be adorable I don't care. That's when I find my true sense of happiness. When his big blue eyes stare at me and I want to take him in my arms. It's ok. As long as Omi is happy, with who ever he chooses, I'm ok._

_On to other news, Aya's latest boyfriend has pasted the big brother killing test and I'm waiting for her call so I can ask if he tried anything. What can I say, I really don't have a life except to make sure the ones I love don't leave me. I would rather be the over protective bastard anyway because then, they know I care._

_Schwartz intervened with the mission tonight. The bastards just don't take the fuckin' hint and leave us the hell alone. No, they enjoy making our lives miserable. I don't know exactly what their planning but I can't wait til the day comes when I kill Crawford or Mastermind. I'm hoping Mastermind cause he was taunting me the entire time. I really hope he didn't leak anything to Omi about my feelings. I don't want that rejection. I just want to keep this dirty little secret of mine. Its safe in these pages. _

_No one knows outside that I'm turning in a ball of sweet sugary goo every time Omi bounces back from the University, his books in his hand. He says hello and I nod and watch him walk up through the back. I think its time that he got a new computer, ah; I finally know what to get him for his birthday. A new laptop with really good graphics. Aya's boyfriend, Ruku I forget his family name, is actually a computer expert, I'll have to ask him. I've scared him enough that it will probably make him get me a deal. After all, I am letting him date my only sister. Heaven have mercy on his soul (snicker)._

_I don't know how Omi would react if he realized how much I cared for him. I mean, its getting really close to stalker mode. Like, I'll be standing outside his door at night about to burst in and tell him everything but then walk away to the kitchen. Twenty minutes after my tea goes cold, he comes in looks at me with those big blue eyes and I just get lost. I asked him about his day and he happily rambles on. His soft pink lips form words that are lost and absorbed in my memory. I want to reach out and touch him, make sure he's not just a dream…or make a memory of him that its impossible for me to forget. I want him to dream of me like I do of him. I've had enough of those, too many to count over the past few months. At first they started all innocent and such like picnics and tea parties but lately, they've just gone…damn it Ran no dirty thoughts in the journal! GR. Though, it's not like anyone is going to read this._

_I was lost in my own little world until he started talking about some of the people in his classes. Then he kept mentioning this one guy, Nagi something, saying how the boy was really nice and quiet and adorable. Damn it, I thought I already concluded that I'll be happy with whoever he picks. I should be worried about his happiness, Omi's happiness needs to come first, I can just watch. I'm perfectly content watching. Besides, he's better off with someone who isn't around all the time. That way they can get to know enough and he can have comfort. But I swear if the guy even thinks about hurting Omi or does something he doesn't mean to do. Well, lets just say that Nagi won't be fucking anyone once I finish with him. I doubt he'll be breathing either if Youji find out. Heaven forbid if Ken finds out, no one will recognize him. Shit, its dinner time, till later, keeps my secrets safe._

_I knew that the prick would be a pain. However, I never realized that he would be part of Schwartz, Omi took it pretty hard. He's locked himself all day in his room. I don't blame him, I would too if I found out a friend of mine was on the enemy assassination squad. For fifteen minutes, I just stood in front of his door. I could hear him sobbing about, Ouka, Nagi, and all the other demons in his soul. He didn't come down for dinner and when Youji and Ken went out to blow out steam their ways. I left him his portion on a tray outside his room. Chibi no baka, forgetting to eat will kill you. _

_Then I went down to the store, checking on the stocks because we're getting low with the x-mas season about to start. The greenhouses haven't been doing well either. So that means we might have to move some of the prices up. I just hope it doesn't hurt the business. Too much. Yeah, I know I take care of a lot of things. I have to. Omi can't run a store when he's in college and Youji is too drunk too often. I wonder if he found the AA pamphlet I stuck in his underwear drawer. No, I still have a major crush on Omi, but I couldn't think of any where else to put it that might make him not get suspicious. He could think it was a date or something._

_Omi is smart enough and sober enough to figure out what is happening. At least he hasn't said anything to the others about it. I don't mind. I just don't want this dream to fall apart. I don't know what would happen if I couldn't see any of their faces ever again. I don't want to think about it, so I'm not taking anymore chances. I already lost my parents, and almost lost Aya. I don't ever want to feel like that again. Never, ever again. I will do whatever it takes never to feel like the world doesn't matter again. I finally found my answer to all the hopeless questions. They are wrapped in a person who lives down the hall. A boy with beautiful breathtaking blue eyes accompanied with an adorable smile, surrounded by golden locks of hair. I just want to hold him right now, and tell him everything. I want him so much it hurts. I want him to stop hurting. I'll do anything to make him stop hurting._

_Omi just walked in and got some water. I sat on the journal, I'm glad the ink didn't smudge the pages. It was stupid of me to bring it out from my room. It's safe in my room. No one will find it there. Anyway, enough of my stupidity, he looked like he had been crying pretty hard, I mention that he should wash his face and told him if he really needed to talk I would listen. He just nodded and walked out after placing the tray of food in the sink. I glanced at it before he threw it out, he didn't eat much, but he ate. So he'll be ok. I think I should give him his present early. Not immediately, I don't want him to think I'm tyring to buy him, but if he wanted something I don't think I could say no at this point. I doubt, I can say no to him at anytime right now. I wouldn't want to make him cry. I want him to smile, he looks so alive when he does. I want him to smile just for me._

_Just so you know. I'm drunk, like pissed off drunk. I had to get out of the complex. Youji helped dragged me out and we went clubbing. Then he got me totally smashed and ran off to dance with some chick. I'm fine with that, I did get hit on a couple times, but every time I was wishing Omi would just stroll through the door and drag me away. I wanted him to come out and drag me to the dance floor where I could mold our bodies together til we were so hot and bothered it wouldn't matter where we went as long as it was together. Then ah god…stop the stupid hot dreams for the love of God! Gr! _

_I kept looking around, there were so many other people and if this was me before the accident, I wouldn't care and just go out and dance to get lost in the crowd. But I didn't want anyone that was there. I didn't want the bibo woman to my left and right. Or the man who was snaking his hand down up and down my left thigh. He got a punch and a shout in the face, then I found myself being manhandled out to the street. Landing on my face in the snow, x-mas is only a few weeks away. I need to finish x-mas shopping…wait I was telling you something._

_I don't want anyone else. I don't need anyone else. Then I came home and I broke a pot. In my hands was the pieces of the broken pot, broken like me. I cursed, rather louder than I thought and found Omi staring at me. I swore I forgot how to breathe all I kept thinking was I woke him up, shit, I woke him up. How the hell can I wake him up! Damn it! Then a thought of he looks so good, he looks so perfect. Damn it. I just want to touch him. I had reached out my hand just to brush his blonde hair away from his cheek as he trying to check if I was ok. However as soon as our fingers touched I pulled away. I don't deserve to touch him. I'm too dirty. I'm too dirty to have something that I really want. I threw the pot in the trash and ran up the stairs to my room. I could hear his call out to me but I didn't answer and just locked the door to my room. _

_I just want one person and no matter what I do. I can't have him because, I don't want to loose him. Damn it. My hand is shaking too much I can barely see straight. I should go to bed but I am in love with Omi. I adore Omi to the point where it can't be anyone else. I don't want nobody else. Damn it, it must be the alcohol taking over my brain. I love him. I love him. I love…_

Omi stared in shock at the last page of the journal. There were a few more paragraphs till the end of the page but they were smeared with tears to make them not readable. He had finished the journal in a matter of three days. Seventy two hours exactly. His heart was pounded in his head as he reread the final entry. It had been when he was woke up by a Aya, not Youji. Youji didn't stroll home til three hours later, at six in the morning. Youji looked refreshed but Omi gave him hell for taking Aya out and letting him leave alone. The blonde had insisted that it wasn't his fault the redhead had gotten kicked out.

Omi sighed and thought back to that night. Aya was completely different that night as he tried to remember. Instead of a man who locked away every emotion except for the few times he saw Aya smile, the journal held everything. He swallowed a sigh and shook his head. He needed to get out and away to think. Then before he realized it he was running out to the garage and strapping on his helmet. The familiar white Porsche pulled in beside him. Out of the drivers side step the man who had been haunting his life and turned it all upside down. Aya turned and looked him with piercing violet eyes, eyes that seemed to slowly be undressing him physically and mentally. Eyes that he didn't want looking anywhere else, then the red head nodded and gave a sad smirk. Omi quickly drove his motorcycle to the city limits before Aya could even register the look of fear in his blue eyes.

Aya watched the motorcycle drive out of sight. For a moment he stared in silence turning back to the spot where it had been. The boy was gone, just like everything else and it pulled at the strings of his heart. The redhead took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. Not now, now he was very worried he had realized that the journal was not anywhere he had put it and he desperately needed to find it. Find it before Youji or Ken, but he could handle their teasing. No, he had to find it before Omi did because then his prefect world he had created would shatter like the pot did seventy two hours ago.

WR: Wow, I wrote 5 pages of that…aren't you proud! Tell me what you think. I tried working on the format of this chapter, for better spacing. Does it bother you? Um….tell me what you think…in depth reviews are always loved . reviews are always good too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss

Chapter 4

Omi was sitting in his favorite spot in the entire city. It was a bench overlooking the Tokyo's skyline located across from the river. The lights of Tokyo shined brightly in the evening sky, blocking the lights from the neighboring stars. His sleek black motorcycle rested beside him, the helmet lying at his feet. The gentle evening breeze blew through his blonde hair brushing it against his cheek. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had taken the time to get out of the house and come here. Usually, he came here to think, about Ouka or whatever he had been ignoring for the past couple of days. Presently, his thoughts were engulfed by the passages written on the white pages. The black journal was resting in his hands as he unconsciously ran his fingers along the binding. The soft feel of leather, was some what settling his craving to touch something, or more specifically, someone with red hair.

He shook his head and had an urge to chuck the stupid notebook back across the river and hide underneath Aya's bed where he had found it. His mind flashed back to a few hours ago.

Omi stood in front on the borderline between the apartment and Aya's world. The room was exactly the same has it had been seventy five hours ago. Only a few pieces of clothing were draped across the chair and books thrown on the floor. His heart pace quickened at the thought, any moment Aya would return from visiting Aya and her new toy. The narrow intense angry violet eyes would see the journal in his hand and all hell would break loose. But Omi wouldn't care. Radiant blue eyes fell once more upon the black journal, the light from the hallway lighting up his back but the darkness of the room hiding his face. If the others had looked in they would not see the boy who was usually full of smiles, instead they would see a boy that looked like he was about to cry.

A cry from a seagull caused Omi to start out of his flashback and turn to look at the darkening sky. They had the day off again; or rather Ken, Youji, and Omi had the day off while Aya, Aya was out alone on a mission. Now, Omi finally understood how they had managed to get the free days when they really needed them. The proof was in his hands.

He also knew now how he had even realized that he needed to start thinking about the future. Aya had planned everything out down to the letter. In a way, Omi should have been creped out that he had his very own stalker. But at the same time, it was the obsession and possessiveness that could only reveal Aya's true character. The man cared, worried, and adores the group despite what he presented and acts. It made Omi all the more determined to show Aya that he was wrong and right about some things. But in the end, he knew that Aya would accept it and probably make sure that Omi was as successful as his wildest dreams wished.

"Damn it," he whispered clutching the journal to himself, a tear leaking out from the corner of his eye. Aya, had enchanted him for the past few days. He didn't want the book to end. The book was becoming his sanity, a wake up call from the drone of life. He felt more loved and cherished than anyone else could possibly feel, especially being an assassin. However, that wasn't what really scared the shit out of him, a man who he thought didn't care about him except as a teammate was deeply, desperately, infatuated with him. If it had been some stranger, it could be considered to be stalking.

However, Aya was Aya. The redhead was personal, secretive, beautiful, and locked within the confines of his soul. Omi's heart was torn between flinging the feelings away; it would affect the team dynamics or allowing him to be engulfed by all that passion. His head snapped up at the thought, that was the best way to describe Aya, he wasn't a ball of ice everyone made him out to be. No, Aya was more passionate than anyone would dream and it made Omi's mouth go dry at the thought. The redhead was a walking ball of firey passion, and he looked so good while doing it.

Heavily, Omi sighed and focused back on the bound book. He hoped and prayed the red head would understand when he made his ultimatum. He prayed that Aya wouldn't cut him to shreds and leave him with a bleeding heart. The youngest member of Wiess, pouted and shook his head out of the realm he was being pulled into. Ouka would understand, she would want him to be happy. He nodded firmly as he stood up staring at the skyline then picked up his helmet and started up his bike. He looked back at the skyline the city, it was a difficult decision but right now he could not, would not back down. Because for the first time in a long time, he had to do something before it was too late. He would not make the same mistake twice, being an assassin since he was very young had made him decide. It was now or never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of Tokyo, on top of a little flower shop, Aya was watching the stars. It was getting colder again and he enjoyed the cool air, but his favorite past time was watching the winter sky. It amazed him that, even with the bright lights of Tokyo, you could still see the Big Dipper high above. He let out a puff of smoke from his lips. So what, he had stolen a cigarette from Youji's pack when the blonde wasn't looking. It wouldn't be missed and it would last longer than it would with Youji. Besides, he was really stressed out, today he had searched the entire complex, he had even hinted to Ken and Youji that if they saw a journal they were to return it immediately to him. The two men just blinked, nodded, and ran for the hills.

_I should have toned down the flaming eyes of doom,_ He mused to himself. Shaking his locks of red he continued to stare up at the sky. His brain was aching to the point he couldn't really make out between North Star and Sirius. The journal was gone and no body had seen it. However, Omi had remained gone all evening and with the journal gone, his gut was telling him something he didn't want to know. Omi and the journal….the journal and Omi. He groaned, covering his face with his hands, burning himself with the cigarette. A curse and rapid movement prevented the fire from spreading to his body. He growled and chucked the stupid addictive piece of crap to the other rooftop. As soon as the horrible comfortable object hit the other rooftop, Aya wanted the piece of tobacco back. "Shit, I'm officially going crazy." he muttered turning around and heading down stairs, it was getting too cold to light another one. He needed a shower and then he would go to bed. Then he would write.

His thoughts paused as he chuckled darkly. How the hell was he going to write if he didn't have the journal? Damn that stupid little black leather journal. It just had to run away from him…like all his other dreams. He slammed the rooftop door and went to his room in silence, trying his best to avoid everyone remaining in the apartment.

When Aya finished his shower, he pulled a towel over his head and rubbed his redhead dry. It stuck out like a cat that had just walked by an electric blow dryer. The result was looking like a puff ball. Aya glared at his image and instantly combed it out till it remained some what tamed. Then he heard the door of his bedroom click shut. Aya froze as he slowly reached for his towel and crept towards the room. He blinked, there was no one there. His room was empty except on his bed was the journal bound in black leather.

Before he even realized that he was still wrapped in his orange towel, he picked it up and marched over to the door. However, he flung the door open and found no one in the apartment; all the lights were off underneath the closed doors. Aya glared long and hard at the empty hallway then returned to his territory. The faint sound of a lock hitching into place echoed through the complex.

XXXXXXXXX

Omi sighed with relief against the door to his room. His heart was racing a thousand miles per hour, as he slid down the door to rest on the floor. Aya had been in the shower and left the door a jar, leaving Omi to the few scrap of the redhead he hadn't seen before. At that point, he just threw the book and ran like the devil was chasing him. He shouldn't have done that. He should have given an explanation to Aya about the book.

Ken had mentioned that Aya was acting a bit…odd for Aya. The redhead had apparently asked the two rather nicely about a book. Both of which had no clue what was going on, in a way Omi was happy that he had found it rather than the others. Youji would have teased the both of them excessively to the point where the group would have been down to three. Ken…well, Ken probably would have passed out from a noise bleed. Omi chuckled at the thought of Ken lying on the kitchen floor, blood gushing from his nose while twitching. Then the group would have been down to two, leaving Omi blinking and wondering why Aya was about to pounce on him and lock him away.

The blonde hair blue eye boy tried to fight the blush that had rapidly spread on his cheeks. Damn it! He was acting like a school girl! The mental image wouldn't leave. Intense violet eyes boring down into his soul as his back were pushed against the wall. The sound of a door opening and closing with the lock turning rang through the hall. Leaning his head back with a rather loud thud, blue eyes closed in thought. It was only a matter of time, now. Then the gates of hell would open and not even Omi could guess what was on the other side.

WR: OOOOO What's gonna happen…MWHAHAHA I'm not telling you! I've had this done for a while I just haven't had the chance to put it up. Enjoy!

O: You're evil

WR: Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here for a while MWHAHAHA!

A: GET ON WITH IT!

WR: AYA! (GLOMPS!) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss so pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Aya was so relieved to find the black journal. Quickly, he got dressed in a pair of black pajamas and a black t shirt that was slightly larger than his thin frame. His moist red hair had droplets dripping onto his shirt causing him to shiver slightly from the evening air. Taking a deep breathe of relieve he opened the last few entries, skimming over his messy handwriting that was difficult to read at some points. Then he reached the final entry and his lazy violet eyes skimming over the words. _Of all the members in Weiss…I never knew Aya had kept a journal. It's…_

Instantly, his violet eyes widened in shock. He recognized this handwriting instantly. It was the smaller delicate, clear, elegant, and everything else his handwriting was not. Perhaps, it was because the writer was everything he was not, taking a deep breathe he stood up and started to pace within the confines of his room. _This is not my writing. This is not my wording or voice. Shit. This is bad. It's not my writing…but it's in my book. Why the hell is Omi's handwriting in my journal! _ He stopped in mid step, _SHIT! OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Omi has read my journal. _ He threw the cursed black book in the corner, the pages flying around as if possessed and then landed with a thud right to the page he had left it on. Violet eyes glared darkly at the black scribbled on white. His breathing was hard now, shoulders lifting and falling with which inhale and exhale. For a moment, he sat down on the bed, his head cradled in his head as he focused on not getting too outraged or running around the complex shouting Takatori. Omi would not appreciate that, nor would the neighbors. Who had already called the cops on Youji twice this week for trying to drag their daughters and sons into the darkness of their basement while under the influence.

Aya shivered at that memory then looked back at the book, his breathing had settled slightly. _I'll read it…only to find out what he has said. He already knows and even if he does know, it's better than me bursting into his room and destroying any hopes of patching a friendship. I can handle the rejection but if he honestly hates me, then…I'll leave, but he can't really hate me, right?_ With a heavy sigh, Aya stood up and picked up the black journal from the floor. Long fingers griped the corner of the journal as if it was infected with the black plague. Then slowly, he sat down on the edge of his bed, turning on his reading light. One long leg was bent on the bed while the other dangled to the ground. _Might as well be comfortable before all hell breaks loose, _he thought. Taking another breathe he began to read, violet eyes absorbing the kanji on the page character for character as if he had nothing else in the world to do. This allowed him to step from his hell of a reality and into the world of Omi.

_For as long as I've been reading this journal, I'm amazed. I have no idea how to address you, as in the book. Aya never gave you a name, which I'm rather surprised by, must have never crossed his mind. Don't worry we'll fix that…how about…Yuki. That's a cute name, ne…wait does that mean you're a girl or a boy? (chuckles)…I don't think it matters but I think it fits better than Blackie or any other name I can't think of at the moment. I think we've been around too many cat analogies anyway. They are beginning to rub off on us. _

_Of all the members in Weiss, I thought Aya would keep a journal. I just never realized I would actually be proven right. It's…like looking into one of the most passionate people I have ever met. He worries a lot more than he shows. It's like being able to have a book that says what he was thinking and why he did it. However, he still leaves that sense of mystery that he has always carried. It's like walking out into the ocean, one step away from the shallow edge and you could fall 50 meters. Instead, as soon as you enter the dark region, only to find there is a glass cover preventing you from going down all the way. I guess, you never can know someone completely but you can reach a certain understanding is what I am trying to say._

_I've read everything from the start of this journal. It was a complete accident. I hope I haven't damaged anything between Aya and myself. I was…I was snooping around trying. Actually, I can't remember what I was doing in his room. Then next thing I knew I was under his bed praying he would never find me. Only to run out with his most private thoughts, some are humorous, others are…something I had hoped, dreamed, and long for but privately, I knew it wasn't possible. I guess, I was wrong. I was wrong to assume that someone who cared so much about one person did have room for another. I guess, it is luck that that person likes the other in return, ne? Did what I wrote actually make any sense. I guess all this thinking has made me more lovey dovey than I would hope, not that it's a bad thing. _

_Wait, a minute, I'm getting off track. Oops. Haha…ok, so its not really funny. But anyway, lets see what did I do today. Oh today, I sat down and thought a lot about Aya and everything else that has been going on. I'm very upset with him for running off to do missions without us. I know that we need a break, but if we really wanted one, we could just say no. I don't think Aya understands the meaning of no to a mission. I'll have to teach him that. He's going to have a vacation for a few days thanks to that stunt. Also, snooping into someone else's life, even a sibling (hint: Aya-chan), is not very nice…however that means I am a hypocrite since I am writing in someone else's journal. Wait that means Aya has to approve of your name Yuki…oh boy. I'd like to be there for that conversation…yes, I know you can talk. Gomen, I don't he knows it yet…then just tell him already and quit stalling. Well, I gtg face the music Yuki, ne you'll tell me if Aya is really upset?If I can find you again…but what if I can't? Then I'm going to make this longer just incase._

_Plus, I have a little secret, I want you to keep. Sh..you must never tell a soul. Of all the people that have come and gone in my life, I hope, that Weiss never comes and goes because if we were not friends then I would not have my family. We all switch the roles around, depending on our moods, some of just play certain roles better than the others. But we always respect each other and work very well together (comparing to the first few missions). After trying a relationship with several other people outside of Weiss, especially Nagi, we can't be normal like other people. I knew it was him the instantly, but I…got curious and…one thing led to another…and we both know the ending to that story. It was very difficult since we made a pact about being lovers and not interfering with each others work. That did not go well at all. So we broke it off, mutual agreement. Now, I find myself in another similar situation, at least its not sleeping with the enemy. I'm terrified of loosing Aya's friendship and partnership in the hopes of a love development. _

_Is it really worth that?_

_Work will always be a priority but safety is important as well. . But at the same time, my heart will always strive to be able to make Aya smile. At times, I have found myself trying to reach just to make him smile. I did notice him staring a few times in the shop over the past couple of weeks. I don't know if you have seen him smile when he's reading a really good book or just talking with Aya. But it's breathtaking and I always want to see that smile, that's the smile that allows me to go on. I can be strong as long as Aya is there, with Aya everything turns out all right. He's always there in a tight jam or just when the fan girls are getting too much. I just wish he would trust himself more and even one of us. It's good that he tells you, Yuki, however, it would be nice if he told me what was going on. _

_Maybe that's why I really don't want to give you back to him. I don't want to just watch his actions. I need to know his reasoning, I want to know everything about him, so I can always make sure he can stay. Even if its not forever, I can't ask forever, I'm an assassin not God. I just want a little right now so much that it hurts. That right now will become a memory that I will keep and hold to as long as I can. _

_Yours Always,_

_ Omi_

_P.S. Tell Aya, he has to come and talk to me. _

Aya let the breathe he had been holding escape his lips with a sigh. Then he reread the passage, his heart pounding with each character. With an inhale and exhale, he closed the book, placing it beside him only to stare at the black cover. He didn't realize that on his lips was a gentle smile, with his lips quirking upwards. Silence ran through the room.

Suddenly, with a hard yank of the drawer, he took out a pen and tore out a piece of paper from the back. Then he scribbled in his chicken scratch handwriting, only to fold the paper and check the time. Omi would be heading to night class tomorrow evening so he would be gone for a few hours. Then his smile turned in a full ledge smirk with a dark glint in his violet eyes, _I know just what to do, Yuki._

Omi returned from his night class exhausted. His hair was slightly disheveled from the bike ride back and his poor attempts at smoothing it out. With a sigh he pulled out an orange juice from the fridge and unlocked his room. For a moment, he just stood in the door way with the door almost against the wall. It was empty, lonely, and he was actually in the mood for company, more like company from a certain familiar black book or better yet Aya. Omi shook his head and entered his room, throwing his book bag in its usual spot by his desk. He sighed flopping back onto his bed, only to land on something hard that made him wince and growl furiously as he pulled out something from underneath him.

Blue eyes became the size of saucers as in his hand held a very familiar black leather journal. Then his hands felt the leather, it was soft but it smelt new. Taking a deep breathe he turned and opened to find all the pages were blank except for the first lines. There was the familiar handwriting that he knew belonged to Fujimya Aya. It read.

_Omi, _

_Here is your journal, its name is Atatakasa. _

_Yours Always,_

_Ran_

The roaring of his heart beat fell with each word. He found himself hyperventilating from the fact that Aya had already read the journal. He thought he would have some time to at least plan on exactly what he wanted to say.

Then a looming body stood directly behind him, towering over him, with arms ready to grab him. Omi screamed, when he felt a pair of arms suddenly enclose around his body. They rested on his stomach while a chin lay on his head only to lean down further to his righter shoulder. His entire body went tense, he was praying it was who he thought but his stomach was in knots from fear. The breathe right by his right ear was tickling him and making him squirm. He took another deep breathe only to find he had forgotten how to use his vocal chords. His arms were locked to the side of his body, preventing escape while the vibrations from the familiar deep voice made his heart stop.

"You read my journal and then wrote in it."

Omi wanted to die and erase the last few days when he heard that cold voice. It was the voice only Aya could manage that made him completely weak in the knees.

Suddenly, he was whirled around and pressed tightly against the other man's chest. His ear landed on Aya's heart. Its beats were steady, confident, and consumed everything else around them.

Ba-Bum

Ba-Bum

The chest rose and fell with each breathe.

Ba-Bum

Ba-Bum

"Do you hear that Omi?"

Omi felt a blush growing as he slowly nodded and looked up into pools of deep violet.

"It only beats for you, nobody else." Aya looked down and took a hand from his back and placed it gently on his cheek. Omi felt his jaw drop to the ground at Aya's smile, it was beautiful, and there were no kanji that could describe it. Then Aya lent down and gently kissed him only for it to quickly drive the kiss into more than words could describe. Within a second it had ended as quickly as it had begun. Omi continued to stare in shock, only to realize Aya was smirking and his face felt very hot.

"Omi," Aya asked curiously leaning down so they were staring into each other's eyes. "You ok?" His eyes reflected mischief and adoration, as his feet were slowly beginning to leave. Omi's silence was unnerving him. Another moment passed only for him to sigh heavily, stand up and about to leave.

Omi's hand found Aya's sleeve before either realized the action. "Ran," Omi found himself at a loss for words. He tried to remember how to breathe then stated with a blush on his cheeks. Aya slowly turned back to look at the shorter man, he gave a small smile. The smile sent a trigger that caused Omi to just jump the taller man and engulfing him in a tight hug, knocking them onto the floor.

Aya found himself on the floor with Omi sitting on his waist. His face felt very hot and Omi just realized the position they were in as well. Both of their faces were probably bright red as they looked into each others eyes, hearts racing at the same pace. "Don't leave Aya." Omi whispered, he was hyperventilating again, "I don't want anybody else either." Then he placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips. Suddenly he found himself underneath Aya who had a predatory grin with a similar glint in his eyes.

There was a drop of soccer balls, one of which hit Omi in the head. Aya stopped attacking Omi's mouth and looked up. Omi bent his head backwards to see an expression of 'what the fuck?' Ken turn into 'run for your life' expression. Aya was too busy giving him the glare of doom, about to run after the man and kill him in many different ways. He was about to sprint after the man. Only Omi's small hands on his arms kept him in place.

"Hidaka. leave. now." Aya growled, magically Ken was gone. Omi giggled looking back up at Aya who had an expression of confusion. "Nani?" he asked, a faint blush falling on his face.

"Nothing," Omi smiled and picked himself up. Aya stood up as well, looking down at the boy.

"Yuki said, you wanted to talk," Aya stated calmly.

"Ah, but not in the hallway," Omi smirked, "I have lots of questions." Aya chuckled as Omi grabbed Aya's hand. It wasn't like his hands that were always cold. Instead, Omi's small hands were warm as they lead him into the room. The door was closed and a resounded lock was heard throughout the complex.

The End

WR: Thank you! Thank you! I'm done! YAY! Bye bye

A: Aren't you forgetting something glares

WR:…ah yeah…

Yuki snow

Atatakasa warmth

You know how Aya's always deamed the king of ice by most fandoms well, I thought it would be nice if he thought Omi was his warmth. . Cute ne? Anyway bye byes!

O: Aren't you forgetting something else?

WR:…um… Review….and if I can I'll have a few more fics coming up eventually. I'm leaving heck with what the love birds say p see ya!


End file.
